La boda de una niña
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Una serie de eventos antes, durante y después de una boda. Xover DBZ, CrayonShinchan, CCS, IY y R12
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------

Las bodas de una niña

---------------------------------------

Multi X over: Inu yasha, Dragón Ball, Card Captor Sakura, Ranma

Originalmente Crayon Shinchan pero ya era demasiado.

-

"Texto" pensamientos

---------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Planeación

En su Casa Mansión Millonaria estaba Bulma hablando con Milk sobre los tiempos de paz que tenían (y presumiéndole su nuevo jardín)

Bulma: Si como puedes ver todo fue mandado a hacer a la medida.

Milk: Me da gusto que el decorador de interiores también te haya diseñado este jardín

Bulma: y hace de todo, hasta tiene un estudio de filmación y un servicio de meseros impresionante. Dicen que las bodas son su especialidad

Milk: Ojala tuviéramos una boda pronto para contratarlos

Bulma: si, tienes razón, además ¡imagínate que fuera en mi bello jardín de 4 hectáreas! Con el arco de novios en esta parte, las mesas de invitados por este lado, las damas de honor por este…

Milk: la mesa de regalos, la pista de baile…

Las dos¡El pastel!

Bulma: pero no conocemos a alguien a quien prestarle mi jardín para su boda u.u

Milk¡No hay que rendirnos! Debemos encontrar a alguien a quien casar a la fuerza… ¿dime Trunks no tiene a nadie?

Bulma: Pues no que yo sepa, tendré que entrar a su cuarto a husmear, y si encuentro condones se los quitaré para forzarlo a casarse.

Milk: Eres una madre muy responsable.

Bulma¿y qué me dices de Goten?

Milk: No quiero a esa descerebrada con la que nada en mi familia, se la pasa hablando por celular. (no sé ni me importa como se llama la novia de Goten)

Bulma¿por qué no forzamos a Goten y Bra a casarse?

Milk: entonces seríamos de la misma familia y…

(Silencio de las dos)

Bulma: si… tendríamos que arruinar nuestra bella amistad

Milk: Así es amiga (ambas se abrazan riendo)

Las dos: "De la que me salvé"

Bulma¿pero entonces a quien podríamos casar?

Tomoyo¡Hola¡Buenos días! Lamento interrumpir

Bulma: Eres la decoradora que me hizo el jardín más bello de la galaxia

Milk: ¬¬ (envidia)

Tomoyo: . Así es, todo lo que les entrego a mis clientes es 100 bello, natural y bajo en grasa .

Bulma: Tienes toda la razón n.n

Milk: ¬¬ "Si claro"

Bulma: y dime… ¿Que te trae a esta humilde casa? (¿Humilde?)

Tomoyo: Traje mi factura.

Bulma: Por esto te elegí¿qué son $150 millones? Aquí tienes tu cheque.

Tomoyo: No pude evitar escuchar y sé que quieren realizar una boda en este bello y hermoso jardín… "Ok, soy chismosa"

Milk: "se nota que no es toda modestia"

Bulma: Así es, pero no sé… tal vez quisieras casarte a la fuerza con mi hijo y así celebraríamos la boda forzada aquí ¿no te parece?

Tomoyo: pues por mí encantada de casarme con su millonario… digo, galante hijo. Pero desafortunadamente ya tengo un prospecto millonario; erg, digo ya tengo novio.

Bulma¡Córtalo inmediatamente!

Tomoyo: pues si, creo que no le ha ido muy bien en los negocios este año… pero aunque me case con su hijo y tenga a mi disposición toda su fortuna más sus utilidades más sus joyas más sus yates más sus lujosas residencias más… ¿qué decía? Así que aunque me casara con él sería la novia y no la organizadora de bodas que es mi vocación.

Bulma: Es una lástima, dime ¿no conoces a alguien que se pueda casar con él?

Tomoyo: no

Milk: Bulma no preguntaste bien¿no conoces a alguien a quien podamos forzar a casar con él?

Tomoyo: no

Bulma¿alguien a quien engañar para casarse con él?

Tomoyo: no

Milk¿alguien que no se dé cuenta que lo casamos con él?

Tomoyo: no

Bulma¿alguien que se case con él por conveniencia?

Tomoyo: Pudiera ser… pero mis amigas son puras e inocentes a diferencia de mí… no

Milk¿alguien a quien podamos hipnotizar para casarse con él?

Tomoyo: no

Bulma: Vaya, misión fallida. Nadie se podrá casar con mi hijo T.T

Milk¿No pudiera ser que Goten sólo esta con su novia por imagen y tu hijo y mi hijo sean la pareja?

Bulma: Milk, este fanfic no es de esos así que olvídalo ¬¬

Tomoyo¿Por qué no rentan el jardín para cualquier boda? Así podrían ver como sería cuando se case algún familiar y cambian o mejoran lo que deseen

Bulma: Excelente idea… pero a ¿quién se lo rentamos?

Tomoyo: Yo conozco a la pareja perfecta, planean casarse en tres meses

Bulma: Que sean tres semanas y les cobraré menos

Tomoyo¡Que sean dos semanas y la mitad!

Bulma¡Que sea en una semana y la mitad!

Tomoyo¡Que sea este fin de semana y la cuarta parte!

Bulma¡Que sea este fin de semana, conocemos a la pareja, nos metemos en sus vidas y la quinta parte!

Tomoyo¡Que sea este fin de semana, conocen a la pareja, se meten en sus vidas, las declaro arreglistas temporales y la sexta parte!

Bulmay y Milk¡Hecho!

Tomoyo: Bien, ahora le llamaré a mi amiga para decirle las buenas nuevas, mañana nos juntaremos para los arreglos del vestido

Bulma: …y el ramo

Milk: …y la mesa de regalos

Bulma: y el pastel

Milk: las invitaciones

Bulma: el arreglo de los invitados

Tomoyo: Veo que tienen algo de experiencia

Milk: solo la de mi boda

Bulma: bueno pues a descansar que mañana nos esperan muchas cosas.

---------------------------------

Y así se fue Tomoyo con la sonrisa de satisfacción más grande que pudiera tener.

---------------------------------

Tomoyo: "si, otra vez Tomoyo Daudoji logra su cometido, boda casi gratis, bellas locaciones, ayuda extra gratis… sólo me falta asegurar el servicio de meseros gratis, pero se puede arreglar"

Bulma¡Qué bien! Tendremos una boda en jardín

Milk: ya lo podrás estrenar.

Bulma: debemos ir de compras, tenemos que vestir adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Y así ambas mujeres se fueron a comprar vestidos y demás accesorios.

-/----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La novia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora ya estilo más sueño para que tenga gracia el asunto, el anterior estuvo muy serio.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo le contaba por teléfono a su amiga sobre los planes para la boda.

Tomoyo: …y así te digo amiga, tengo el lugar de tu boda, nos juntaremos mañana para que lo conozcas

Marlene: Gracias Tomoyo, estaba asustada porque ya queríamos casarnos y no teníamos cómo.

Tomoyo: no te preocupes, por cierto¿cómo se llama tu novio?  
Marlene¿el sr. Enchiyou? Pues la verdad no sé, debo preguntárselo si vamos a casarnos

Tomoyo¿Por qué le llamas tan formalmente?

Marlene: Es que lo conocí en la escuela, él era el director del jardín de niños al que asistía.

Tomoyo¡es cierto! Cómo ya te vas a casar olvidaba lo joven que eras, creí que tendrías unos 8 años

Marlene: pues si, me lo dicen con frecuencia, pero apenas tengo 5 años, pronto tendré al amor de mi vida a mi lado y pues no puedo esperar un minuto más para el sábado… tal vez me enamoraré de alguien el lunes y mejor de una vez me caso antes que suceda.

Tomoyo: si, de hecho en el club de maniáticas anónimas ese era tu problema: enamorarte cada semana de alguien diferente

Marlene: pero el grupo realmente me ayudó con mi problema, antes me enamoraba cada día… era algo muy latoso curar mi corazón herido

Tomoyo: te entiendo amiga…

Marlene: por cierto, Tomoyo ¿cuál era tu problema?

Tomoyo: pues mi problema, el cual yo no consideraba problema, era que le hacía trajes a mi prima Sakura, a su novio, a mi novio, a su mascota (cerberos), a mis compañeros de clase y luego los filmaba para realizar películas caseras todos los días.

Marlene: no le veo el problema a eso

Tomoyo: por eso el club decidió que no tenía problema alguno, digo, sólo los amenazaba y forzaba a que los vistieran y nunca les pedía su opinión de gustos pero en fin; el club fue muy amable en dejarme ser miembro a pesar de no tener un problema. Ahora tengo amigos a los que les puedo diseñar más vestidos, ten por seguro que te diseñaré el vestido más hermoso para tu boda, el de tu futuro esposo también, el de los invitados, el de los meseros… y todo el evento será filmado por mis 15 cámaras escondidas, 25 portátiles, 35 cámaras infrarrojas y cada persona tendrá una mini cámara espía en su solapa para editar las versiones especiales con la visión de cada invitado para selección personal.

Marlene: pues definitivamente no le veo problema a eso, pero en fin, gracias al club nos conocimos y te agradezco tu ayuda para el día más feliz del año.

Tomoyo: dirás el más feliz de tu vida

Marlene¡ah! Si, eso, pues como mi esposo es algo viejo creo que morirá pronto y pues así tengo la oportunidad de casarme más veces ¿cómo lo ves¿Soy lista no?

Tomoyo: pues serás más lista si me contratas también para tus demás bodas

Marlene: tenlo por seguro, en fin Tomoyo, nos veremos mañana en la dirección que me diste

Tomoyo: saludos a tu novio el ¡sr. Enchiyou!  
Marlene: Gracias, salúdame a Eriol

-------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

En la sala de su "humilde" casa, Bulma da la noticia a su familia; bueno en realidad les avisa de todos modos que de ella es la casa.

Bulma: Les aviso que el sábado se realizará una boda en mi nuevo jardín

Vegeta: … ¿y?

Bra¡Qué maravilloso! (suena su celular con una famosa cancioncita de Rebelde) Esperen... (Se para y habla por teléfono alejándose de su familia)

Trunks¿Bueno porque nos dices?

Vegeta: Quiero irme ya

Bulma: No se pueden ir, tendrán que asistir porque la pobre pareja no tiene a quien invitar

Trunks: Chale¿están muy feos o que?

Bulma: Es que es un amor prohibido, pero superando todo obstáculo llegarán al altar para unirse en sagrado matrimonio (ojitos llorosos románticos)

Trunks: Jefa, no que se casarían en el patio

Bulma: Bueno, es que así es más romántico decirlo.

Vegeta¿me puedo ir?

Bulma¡NO! Lo que quiero es que vean como se prepara una boda para irla practicando

Trunks¿Practicar¿De que hierba de fumaste?

Bulma: Es para cuando tú te cases

Trunks¿yo?

Vegeta: Me aburro¿me puedo ir?

Bulma: Si, hijo, (ignorando completamente a su esposo) cuando tengas a tu persona ideal y decidas casarte con ella… a lo más dentro de 3 semanas…

Trunks¡Tres semanas!

Bulma: Si, es la ocasión para que conozcas a alguien, ya me cansé de mantenerte… digo que digan por ahí que tu amistad va en otro término con Goten

Vegeta: eso lo dicen todos¿me puedo ir?

Trunks: Pero eso no me importa, (siguen ignorando a Vegeta) cuando conozca a mi mujer ideal ya será, antes no

Bulma: Mira que por andar diciendo eso me quedé con tu padre

Vegeta ¿QUE?

Bulma: Nada, ya te puedes ir a entrenar a vagar o a lo que quieras amor de mi vida. nnU

Vegeta¡Ah no! Esto se puso interesante, ahora me quedo

Bulma: Bueno, me voy para empezar los preparativos (se va brincando de la emoción y felicidad)

Trunks: me voy con G… por ahí (al cabo se va)

Vegeta: Idiotas (se levanta del sofá y se va a vagar, entrenar o lo que quiera)

Bra¿Me perdí de algo?

------------------------------------

Milk: Y entre preparativos aburridos y diseños hechos de trozos de tela de distintos colores y texturas, se logró realizar la entrega de los 15 uniformes de meseros, las 10 damas de honor, el vestido de la novia y los demás arreglos con colores nada combinables; el traje del novio fue reciclado del que tenía Vegeta aunque le quedaba chico les valió, al fin que lo bueno es casarse no verse bien.

Bulma: Tomoyo me sorprende que sea viernes, la boda se planeó el miércoles por la tarde, los preparativos nos llevaron todo el jueves… la boda es mañana al mediodía y todos los vestidos de las damas se ven irregulares, de distintos colores y realmente parecen hechos de retazos de tela.

Tomoyo: Son diseños exclusivos de mi casa de modas… bueno, en realidad no tenía tiempo y Marlene los hizo ella sola

Milk: debería exigir el reembolso de la escuela de diseño

Tomoyo: Marlene solo tiene 5 años

Bulma¡Entonces le quedaron divinos! Nunca hubiera imaginado que el vestido de una dama de honor pudiera ser azul pastel con cuadros cafés, y que detalle el del mandil verde con rayas negras

Tomoyo: es una crinolina ¬¬

Milk¿Qué no van por debajo del vestido?

Tomoyo: es un diseño barato, digo, exclusivo, por eso es diferente a los demás. En fin, nuestros vestidos ya están aquí. (Saca unas cajas con vestidos de lo más exclusivos y caros)

Milk¿No se supone que la novia no se debe opacar?

Bulma: Milk, tiene 5 años… ya con eso una belleza con experiencia como yo la opaca de todos modos. Es inevitable

Milk: ¬¬

--------------------------------------------

Cocina de la "humilde" casa de Bulma

-

-

-

Shaoran: Aquí traigo el último costal de papas. (lo deja en el piso) ¿Cómo es que nos convenciste de trabajar para la loca de tu novia gratis? ¬¬

Yamazaki: Si, todo el día hemos cargado con cosas, costales, decoración del salón y el jardín, pintamos la entrada, limpiamos los baños, podamos el césped, barrimos la calle, lavamos los coches… ¡y no nos van a pagar!

Eriol: Amigos….

SyY esperan una buena respuesta

Eriol: somos amigos, entre amigos esto se llaman favores y no se cobran -

Shaoran: ¬¬

Yamazaki: ¬¬ ¿quieres que lo sostenga mientras tú le pegas?

Eriol: Amigos no hay motivo para usar la violencia (al menos contra mí) nnU. Tomoyo invitará a Chiharu y a Sakura

Yamazaki¿Chiharu?

Shaoran¿Sakura? O/O

Eriol (Buena estrategia) Si, ellas serán damas de honor… díganme… si ustedes deciden no ayudar a su gran amigo Eriol el día de mañana… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez las damas necesiten… ustedes saben… compañía n.-

Yamazaki: Pues claro que te ayudaré mi amigo Eriol, esto de los favores no se cobra

Shaoran¿eh?

Eriol: Además recuerden, si se les declaran en una boda, están destinados a ser correspondidos…

Yamazaki¿En serio?

Eriol: (vaya se lo creyó) Si, claro yo no te mentiría. Ya sabes como son las mujeres, se ponen románticas y que mejor si un mesero… digo, ustedes saben, alguien normal de clase baja trabajadora… se le declara a una semiprincesa durante una boda y se fugan… ellas piensan que eso es romántico les aseguro que funciona

Shaoran "¿Funciona?"

Yamazaki: Entonces queda decidido, mañana temprano ayudaré a durante la boda y me le declararé a Chiharu (poner fondo de estrellitas con la bandera de Japón)

Shaoran "Tal vez… funcione"

Eriol¿Qué me dices Li¿Ayudas?

Shaoran: Si, como sea.

Eriol: Vaya, soy bueno engañando… ya estoy listo para el matrimonio.

--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Despedidas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capítulo se imaginan lo que puede pasar, bueno no esta explícito pero como sea por las dudas es rating T+

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casa de Tomoyo; todas las chicas (Sakura, Chiharu, Bra, Maroon, Naoko, Rika, Pan y la misma Tomoyo) y no tan chicas (Bulma y Milk) estaban en la sala jugando bingo… si claro ¬¬, solamente estaban abriendo los regalos de la despedida de soltera.

Previamente hubo concurso de comer pastel y…. bueno lo que las viejas hagan durante una despedida de soltera. Eso de la escoba para barrer las malas vibras o eso del espejo para reflejar quien sabe que chingaderas no sé cosas así. Total que ya abrían los regalos sucios. (NOTA: Eso me contaron y ni entendí, de verdad no sé que carajos hagan en una despedida de soltera ¬¬U)

Tomoyo: … este es de mi parte

Todas¿Qué será¡Qué lo muestre!

Marlene: Tangas de leopardo (Ok, no sé que podrían regalarle). Gracias.

Sakura¿Para qué es eso¿o.o?

Chiharu: Saku, te lo explicaré junto con la clase que te daré después

Milk (a Bulma) ¿Quién es la que tiene 5 años?

Bulma: No sé, tal vez sean compañeras de escuela

Tomoyo: Bueno amigas, mientras llega la sorpresa comamos más pastel

Todas: Sí (Avorazadas sobre el paste¿qué van a comer después si la boda se supone es al día siguiente?)

Tomoyo: "¿dónde estarán¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya pasa de una hora de retraso… estaré pendiente de la puerta"

--------------------------------------------------------

Calles cercanas al domicilio de Tomoyo

-

Ranma: Ryoga ¿otra vez estamos perdidos?

Ryoga: espera, creo que es por… aquí (dan vuelta en una esquina y esta una casa enorme)

Ranma: Esto no parecen los estanques de Jusenkyo ¬¬

Ryoga: Extraño, este mapa esta equivocado

Ranma: (observando el mapa) ¡Lo tenías al revés! Estúpido ya hora ¿qué?

Ryoga: Llamemos a esa casa, tal vez sepan algo

Ranma: Bueno, tengo hambre tal vez nos ayuden

(llamando por el intercomunicador)

Tomoyo¿Si?

Ryoga: Si, disculpe creo que estamos perdidos y….

Tomoyo¡Ah! Si…. Y nosotras los encontramos.

Ryoga y Ranma¿o.o? (La gran reja se abre y unas manos los jalan hacia el interior)

---------------------------

Yukito: Touya nos tardamos mucho en llegar

Touya: Lo sé, pero mi padre empieza a sospechar de mi nuevo trabajo y tuve que inventar una buena excusa.

Yukito: Pero ganamos bien, un par de trabajos más y nos salimos

Touya: Pues este fin de semana tenemos un trabajo como meseros de apoyo en la boda de una mansión.

Yukito: Es poco pero así despistas a tu padre con lo que nos van a pagar aquí. Recuerda hablar con la clave para que te den la respuesta. (Llaman por el intercomunicador)

Guardia escolta de Tomoyo¿Si?

Touya: Disculpe creo que estamos perdidos….

Guardia¡Ah! Disculpen pero de momento la señorita me exigió que no la molestara, por favor retírense (corta la comunicación)

Yukito: Bueno, llegamos tarde

Touya: Bueno vamonos. Tal vez ya no quieren servicios debido al retraso

Yukito: Ni modo, ya será en otra ocasión.

-------------------------------------

Tomoyo arrastra a Ranma y Ryoga hasta la sala donde están todas platicando… ok chismeado

-

Tomoyo¡Llegó la diversión! (da unas palmadas, se apaga la luz, baja una esfera de luces, aparece una tarima con un tubo y empiezan canciones "punchis punchis" no sé como se llamen las de striptease)

Todas¡Uhoooooooooooooo!

Ranma y Ryoga: O.O ¿Qué es esto? (se dieron media vuelta y se disponían a irse)

Tomoyo. ¿A dónde van? òó

Ranma: Creo que nos confunden

Ryoga: Si, nosotros solo veníamos a….

Tomoyo: Esta bien, esta bien, les pagaré 3 millones a cada uno pero por favor esta fiesta está de lo más aburrida

Ranma y Ryoga¡¡¡Tres millones! (Inmediatamente se suben a la tarima y empiezan a "trabajar")

-------------------------------

Bar rentado para despedida de soltero

-

Ahora estaban los hombres (Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, el prof. Terada, Eriol, el papá de Sakura y el novio, o sea el director del jardín de niños de Shinchan) con las copas subidas.

Vegeta: y ho sé¡hip! Que todos son unosh eshtúpoidos

Los demás¡Salud!

Eriol: son mis mejores amigos…. De verdad los quiero

Prof. Enchiyou (Novio)¿Pero quienes son todos ustedes? En mi vida los había visto

Prof. Terada: Yo tampoco, pero me caen súper bien a pesar de ser un imbécil.

Novio¿Qué?

Terada: Si, tú eres un imbécil, te casas con una niña que es como… (Haciendo cuentas) no sé, docenas de años menor que tú igual que acá mi compadre

Papá de Sakura: Igual que usté compadre

Los dos¡Salud!

Novio: En fin, gracias por este día, nunca había tenido amigos T.T

Vegeta: No sea joto y tómele

Eriol: Buena fiesta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues si, la única forma de que un hombre se case con una niña es estando con resaca… en fin, nada tiene sentido en este mundo inventado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- Boda

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ya era la boda. Los "amigos" del director de la escuela estaban ya con menos resaca, las mujeres estaban felices y ya estaba todo listo para iniciar.

-

Marlene: Estoy nerviosa, no he visto a mi novio desde hace dos días.

Bulma: Es la tradición, no debes ver al novio antes de la boda o será de mala suerte.

Marlene: Es que ya no sé si me gusta todavía

Milk: Los nervios son normales, ya se te pasarán; al igual que la emoción, la alegría, los deseos de vivir, la esperanza de cambiar a tu marido, la ilusión de una vida normal… si me necesitan estaré en el bar.

Marlene¿Eso es cierto?

Bulma: No, solo tuvo un poco de mala suerte ¿en fin ya estás lista?

Marlene: Supongo.

.---------------------------------------------------

.Ya después dar el acepto en el altar, la fiesta parecía todo un éxito. (Para ser sábado al mediodía y que la gente asistiera ya era un éxito en sí)

Sakura estaba lo más linda posible (según Tomoyo) hablando con Naoko, Rika y Chiharu mientras la observaban como blanco de Terminador.

Shaoran: (Pensando) "Tengo que ser valiente, si me le declaro seré correspondido"

Eriol: Shaoran que bueno que te encuentro

Shaoran¡Ah¡Cómo asustas! Además de feo te apareces de la nada

Eriol: ¬¬ En fin, solo venía a decirte que debes ir a la cocina, ya es hora de servir el banquete.

Shaoran: Pero no soy tu esclavo

Eriol: Shaoran, somos amigos, esto no es una orden es un favor que te estoy exigiendo nn

Shaoran: Ya voy ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------

Gohan: Mamá, mi padre ya se está comiendo las paredes de la casa.

Milk: Es el colmo òó Voy a detenerlo.

Yamazaki les recoge los platos de la mesa

---------------

Miroku: así como lo ves soy el único que acepté casar a esta bella pareja formada por el destino y rechazada por la sociedad

Misato¡Oh Monje Miroku! Es usted todo amor

Miroku¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Misato: por su puesto

Miroku: Entonces vamos

Misato: si, vamonos.

Shaoran les recoge las copas.

---------------------------------------------------

Goten: Entonces¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? n/n

Maron: Por su puesto / (le coloca el anillo de compromiso)

Goten: sé que te mereces más, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque nada nos haga falta.

Maron: Goten, contigo a mi lado nada me hará falta (El escenario romántico fue cortado abruptamente por alguien que llegó a empañar su felicidad)

Bra: Lamento cortar su escenario romántico abruptamente pero es imposible que estén juntos

Maron: Pero ¿porqué?

Bra¿Todavía lo preguntas? Goten no te ama de verdad, es a mí a quien quiere

Maron: Es mentira, Goten dícelo

Goten: Pues…

Bra: Además conmigo tuvo una relación de seis meses

Maron: Gran noticia conmigo lleva cinco meses

Bra: Nosotros no hemos terminado

Maron: nosotros tampoco

Bra: Tengo derecho de antigüedad, soy más linda que tú

Maron: Es mentira, tenemos mejor relación

Bra: Cállate arpía del mal

Maron: Estúpida niña chiflada mimada y egoísta

Bra: Rubia oxigenada artificial

Maron: Tú serás artificial, te operaste los senos

Bra: Tú rellenas tu sostén, no es mi culpa que seas pobre

Goten: Chicas, ya no es necesario…

Las dos¡CALLATE!

Maron: Goten es mío desde hace tiempo

Bra¿Ah, sí? Pues tengo dos meses de embarazo

Goten¡QUE!

Maron: No puede ser, te acostaste con mi mejor amiga, estúpido infeliz

Goten: Bueno es que…

Bra: Además andabas con las dos al mismo tiempo

Goten: No pensé que se fueran a dar cuenta.

Las dos: ESTUPIDO

Bra¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

Maron: Descuida amiga, todo estará bien.

Bra: Goten, tendrás que casarte conmigo

Maron: Momento¿porqué?

Bra: es el padre de mi hijo

Maron: y eso que, yo soy su prometida, observa bien este anillo, hello.

Bra: Pero fue mío primero

Maron: Eres una ramera pudiste engañarlo òó

Bra: Es mío.

Maron: Es mío

Ambas toman a Goten de un brazo y empiezan a jalarlo

Bra: Suelta

Maron: Consíguete el tuyo, él es mío

Goten: O.o no vuelvo a andar con amigas.

---------------------------------------

Bulma: Es la mayor vergüenza que he pasado por tu culpa

Goku: Eso lo dices cada vez que salimos

Bulma¿Es mucho pedir una salida familiar sin problemas y sin preocupaciones, pasándonos por una familia normal?

Gohan: Por eso me casé y me salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude

Bulma¡QUE DIJISTE!

Gohan: Que ya mandé por los abrigos y nos los traen en seguida.

--------------------------------------------

Shaoran: Este cuarto esta muy grande como para guardar los abrigos.

Voz de mujer¡Acepto!

Shaoran: O.O

Yamazaki: Entonces seremos felices Rika

Shaoran: (pensando) "Aquí estan los abrigos, mejor los dejo solos"

Rika: Así es¡la próxima semana nos casaremos!

Yamazaki¿Qué? O.o

Rika: Sí, así como esta boda se planeó en tres días, la nuestra sale más rápido

Yamazaki: Respecto a lo de casarnos, bueno no te pedí que nos casáramos, yo sólo quería……

Fuera del guardarropa se escucha una tremenda cachetada y sale Rika toda enojada

Rika: Malditos hombres ¬¬

---------------------------------------------------

Touya: Estar en el bar es de lo más agitado.

Yukito: Si, todos toman como desesperados. (Se abre la toma y se ven a todos los demás invitados tirados en el piso por la copas)

Tomoyo¡Qué buena fiesta! (se sube a la mesa y empieza a bailar mientras todos aplauden)

Eriol: Touya, ten tu propina, me retiro de momento. (Deja 200USD y se lleva cargando a Tomoyo)

Touya: Este trabajo tiene sus ventajas.

-------------------------------------------------------

Milk: Ten (le da una moneda de 5 centavos y se retira)

Shaoran: Gracias ¬¬ Bueno, la primera moneda del… ¿año? (por andarla viendo se le cae y rueda hasta debajo de una mesa) Carajo uu. (Se agacha a recogerla y ve a Sakura bajo la mesa)

Sakura: Ah! Hola Shaoran

Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí? Digo¿no deberías estar con tus amigas y las demás damas de honor?

Sakura: No me adapto, todo es tan raro.

Shaoran (sentándose junto a ella): dímelo a mí, no sé como terminé trabajando gratis para Eriol

Sakura: Pero no estas trabajando, son favores

Shaoran: Si lo que digan ¬¬

Sakura le contó a Shaoran lo que no entendía de las bodas y lo que había pasado en la despedida de soltera en la cual no entendió porque dos hombres fueron… El pobre mesero ya ni sabía que decirle.

------------------

Yukito: Tu padre se cae de borracho

Touya: Ya me lo llevo, tráete a Sakura, como sea no nos pagaron

--------------------

El escuchar que la llamaban Sakura salió de debajo de la mesa

Sakura: Me buscan, nos veremos después Shaoran.

Shaoran: Si, que estes bien.

Sakura: espera (le anota su teléfono en la mano) llámame cuando tengas tiempo

Shaoran: Si claro O/O

Sakura: Nos vemos

La chica se despidió agitando su mano.

Shaoran: No volveré a lavarme esta mano

Eriol: Ten (le pone un trapo muy sucio en la mano que tenía extendida) limpia los baños el señor Fujitaka volvió su estómago (se va)

Shaoran: Debía anotarlo antes T.T

---------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Epílogo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene y su director de escuela, bueno su esposo, se fueron de luna de miel pero nadie los notó. Se divorciaron al mes de casados. La celebración se terminó a las 6 am del día siguiente después de las quejas y demandas de los vecinos por el escándalo. Misato salía con el monje Miroku. Multaron a Bulma por uso indebido de suelo y por escándalizar la vía pública. Eriol y Tomoyo formaron su propio negocio de decoración y esclavismo, digo, de meseros. Chiharu se casó con Yamazaki y Rika no les volvió a dirigir la palabra. Shaoran y Sakura no se pudieron ver más porque perdió el teléfono. Lo demás creo que ya no importa tanto.

Ahora, en una recepción por demás pequeña y Express estaban las dos amigas que iniciaron esta historia "celebrando" la boda que habían deseado ver en un principio; bueno en realidad aborrecían la unión entre Goten y Bra pero por obvias razones se tuvo que realizar.

------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: Milk, ahora somos parte de la misma familia. (pensando) "Maldita sea"

Milk: Si, de hecho esto es un gran acontecimiento (pensando) "No puedo ser más desafotunada"

Bulma: Ahora nuestros hijos tendrán su familia y será como lo habíamos planeado desde un principio.

Trunks: Mamá te presento a mi novia: Ranko

Bulma: Un placer en conocerte (pensando) "Que bueno que no es gay"

Ranko: Un placer señora

Trunks: Lo estuve pensando madre y tienes razón, es hora de que siente cabeza por eso he decidido casarme lo antes posible.

Bulma: Eso no me puede hacer más feliz (pensando) "Al menos sabe con quien se casa, no como su hermana"

Ranko¡Nos casaremos y tendremos nuestra luna de miel en Jusenkyo!

Bulma¿Jusenkyo¿dónde queda ese lugar?

Trunks: Es un lugar de aguas termales en China, desde que nos conocimos Rankio ha querido conocerlo, así que le daré gusto a mi pelirroja .

Ranko: seremos muy millonarios… digo, muy felices .

Bulma: Me alegra mucho. (Su hijo y su "novia" se alejan)

Bulma: En fin, me alegra que mi hija sea feliz (pensando) "estúpida mocosa"

Milk: Pues si se ve feliz (pensando) "como no si se robó a mi bebé"

Bulma: Si, es bueno haberla visto casarse de blanco y virgen

Milk: zo…achú…rra

Bulma: Salud.

--------------------------------------

FIN  
----------------------------------------

Por fin esta redacción sin sentido terminó, no es mi estilo pero no sé porque se me dio esta historia. Supongo que todos tenemos ratos estúpidos pero el mío fue demasiado. Si ofendí a alguien les pido perdón, el próximo fic "La búsqueda de hanamichi" no será ni parecido a esto, lo prometo.

Saludos y que estén bien.

Gir Ginji


End file.
